Puff the Magic Fluff
by Cookie-Jar
Summary: First of all, my older sister helped me with the idea of the story. second of all the summery. Have you ever thought what is that fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder? Why does he need it? What can it really do? There is more in that fluff than you thin


**Puff the Magic fluff**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful mid-July day. The sky was deep blue, and held no sign of the approaching danger that awaited the peaceful kingdom.

The king, Inu-no-Taisho, was sitting on his throne, a worried expression on his face. He was sunk in deep thoughts, until a gentle whisper in his ear awoken him. It was his servant and best friend-Kanachi. Kanachi was the king's best friend since they were little kids, and has known the king better than everyone else.

"What is it my king that worries you so much in such a beautiful day?" Kanachi asked gently.

"You haven't sensed it, have you?" The king answered seriously.

"Sensed what?" Kanachi asked with surprise, mixed with a little worry.

"Something is happening in the east border... and I don't know exactly what is it..." the king said. "But no matter what it is... It's evil..." he continued severely.

Kanachi looked at the king. It looked as though he was trying to figure out whether the king is just joking, or is slightly crazy. He couldn't believe that the east border that has been quiet for decades, is now going to be a war zone again.

"Haven't we defeated the forces of evil there once?" Kanachi asked with total disbelief. He didn't want to start the old war again.

It was a cruel, long war that has taken the lives of too many youkais and innocent humans.

The forces of evil, that gained power in the east border, had the advantage for most of the war. They didn't have mercy on anything, even not on their own fellows. They were cruel, and did anything to get the victory.

The dark forces, terrorized all the east area, and made the villagers' life a living hell: They attacked everyday, and ruined the farmers' work of months. Villages were completely ruined and all their residences were killed.

And they didn't stop there: they wanted to conquer the whole kingdom, and the neighboring kingdoms as well.

The kingdoms were stupid enough to continue their little fights, even when the threat was clear. The dark forces didn't have to do much, and conquered a lot of small kingdoms, that were fighting with each other.

It all went like that until Inu-no-Taisho, the great king of the western kingdom, decided, that the situation is unacceptable, and decided to take the matter seriously. He offered the neighboring kingdoms to stop their fighting, and to join him in his war against the dark forces. But they didn't listen to him. So he had to do this all by himself: he established an order that gathered all the youkais and humans that wanted to put an end to this war, and exterminate the dark forces once and for all.

It was a long and tough war, but they won it, and peace returned to the east area.

Peaceful times came to the great kingdom- for both humans and youkais. Even the smaller kingdoms didn't fight with each other.

But now as it appears, the dark forces are gaining power again, and they're preparing for one of the biggest wars the west has ever seen.

"If the thing you're sensing is true my king…. Then what do you think we should do?" Kanachi asked doubtfully and hesitantly.

"There is just one thing we should do now, my dear friend…." The king answered mysteriously.

"You mean….?" Kanachi asked, excited of the thought.

"Yes, that" said the king with a small smile.

"Shall I call them?" asked Kanachi even more excited now.

"Yes… call the usual gang…." Said the king, his smile growing bigger every moment.

"Immediately, sir!" answered Kanachi.

Kanachi and the king were very excited. The "secret" meetings of the order with everybody, the laughs, the fighting together against the enemy… they enjoyed it so much, and in some part of their heart, they always missed the order.

"The Order of the Fluff is back in business!" Kanachi happily announced.

"The Order of the Fluff…. What a silly name we gave our group…." The king said with a laugh.

"Indeed it is…" said Kanachi, "but we have to remember that it was your son- Sesshomaru that suggested this name, and he was just a little boy back then.." Kanachi continued with a smile, suppressing a laugh. He always laughed when he was thinking about that day…

flashback

It was a dark cold dungeon. They spoke quietly and very quickly with each other, as if they were afraid that some one that shouldn't hear the conversation, will hear it.

A little boy was standing beside a man that was busy talking with his partners. He looked at the men with keen and interested eyes, trying to understand, what were they talking about.

Suddenly, he caught the man he was standing beside to, say: "What should we call our order?" and a great name came in to his mind.

"Father," he said with a squeaky voice, "I have a suggestion to a name for the order."

"And what is it Sesshomaru?" the man replied softly.

"Why won't you name the order: "The order of the fluff? Father is the leader, right? And he has a fluffy boa! So I thought about 'order of the fluff'" Sesshomaru answered proudly.

"That's a great idea Sesshomaru!" said his father, trying to suppress a laugh. "So we will call our order: 'the order of the fluff'. What do you think people?" the king asked. Everybody didn't want to disappoint the young heir-to-the-throne, so they all agreed. And the order was officially called: 'The order of the fluff'.

end flashback

"But it is a cute name, don't you think?" asked the king, now unable to suppress his laughs anymore.

"He had a great imagination." Agreed Kanachi.

"Well, you were in your way to call the gang, weren't you?" said the king to his servant

"Aye aye captain! I'm on my way!" Kanachi answered enthusiastically. He bowed to the king, turned and went to call all the members of the order.


End file.
